There has so far been known a mobile phone terminal capable of processing the audio signal and moving picture (Patent Document 1 (JP Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-P2002-118638A)).
As the standards for moving picture processing, there are MPEG4-Visual, prescribed by ISO14496, and H.263, which is the TV telephone system. As the standard for audio processing, there are MPEG4-Audio and AMR (Adaptive Multi Rate) for the mobile phone. In the mobile phone, the moving picture processing and audio processing are used in the 3GPP (The 3rd generation Partnership Project) for a third generation.
Up to now, in a mobile phone terminal such as a cellar phone terminal capable of recording and reproducing the audio (e.g. speech signal) and moving picture, a moving picture processing unit responsible for moving picture processing and an audio processor responsible for audio processing are controlled by a common CPU (inclusive of DSP) which manage control so that the moving picture and the audio signal will be synchronized during recording and reproduction.
FIG. 14 is a block diagram showing an example of a typical mobile phone terminal capable of recording and reproducing the audio and moving picture.
Referring to FIG. 14, a conventional mobile phone terminal, capable of recording and reproducing the audio and moving picture, is now explained.
Referring to FIG. 14, a mobile phone terminal 101 includes a transmitting/receiving antenna 8, a wireless part for the mobile phone system 9, a system processor 10, an audio input unit 5, an audio output unit 6, a moving picture input unit 14, a moving picture output unit 15 and an audio moving picture processing block 102.
The transmitting/receiving antenna 8 transmits/receives wireless signals of a mobile telephone system. The wireless part for the mobile phone system 9 modulates/demodulates wireless signals of the mobile phone system. The audio input unit 5 is e.g., a microphone supplied with the sound, such as audio. The audio output unit 6 is e.g., a loudspeaker outputting the sound, such as audio. The moving picture input unit 14 is e.g., a camera supplied with a moving picture. The moving picture output unit 15 is e.g., a display outputting e.g., moving picture. The audio moving picture processing block 102 processes the audio (sound) and the moving picture.
The audio moving picture processing block 102 includes an audio processor 103, a moving picture processing unit 104 and a CPU 105 for processing the audio/moving picture.
The audio processor 103 performs the processing of the sound information expressing sound, such as audio. The moving picture processing unit 104 performs the processing of the moving picture information, indicating the moving picture. The CPU 105 for processing the audio/moving picture controls the operations of the audio processor 103 and the moving picture processing unit 104.
In the conventional mobile phone terminal, shown in FIG. 14, the CPU 105 for processing the audio/moving picture controls the audio processor 103 and the moving picture processing unit 104 to synchronize the audio and the moving picture with each other.
In the Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-P2003-44621A), there is disclosed, in a mobile phone terminal in which a sole system CPU controls the moving picture processing and audio processing, a technique in which a timer for reproducing picture sequence data and a timer for reproducing audio sequence data are started simultaneously.
Meanwhile, the disclosure of the Patent Document 2 lacks in concrete techniques for simultaneously starting the timer for reproducing the picture sequence data and the timer for reproducing the audio sequence data.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-P2002-118638A
[Patent Document 2]
Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-P2003-44621A